Hitano
- Lirean= }} |-|Hadezar= | caption = | alias = Berdano | gender = Male | race = Diwata | ethnicity = | kingdom = Lireo | position = Diwata army deputy (under Queen Amihan) Head Soldier (under Queen LilaSari) | affiliation = Lireo (formerly) LilaSari | status = Undead | fightingstyle = Sword-fighting | weapon = Hitano's sword | powers = | actor = | debut = Episode 9; Chapter 11 | death = Episode 124; Chapter 34 | final = }} is a commander in the Diwata army. He is infatuated to Alena, though unrequited. He later falls in love with LilaSari and becomes an adoptive father to Deshna, LilaSari's and Hagorn's daughter. Appearance Personality Hitano's love for Alena is his greatest passion. Though a good soldier, he would disobey the queen herself just so he could continue to pursue Alena. Hitano performed very badly in pretending to be Berdano, Akesha's husband, in the human world. He had so many slip ups that he had to resort to making others shut up. When Hitano has held hostage by Adhara, he meets LilaSari and teaches her about loving others, which would lead her to show her soft side. He gives up on his love for Alena as he fell in love with LilaSari. History Hitano loves Sang'gre Alena. Muyak informs him that Alena had been leaving the palace unescorted, so he scolds Alena upon her return. Alena tells him she can take care of herself, and scolds Muyak for telling him. Hitano was part of Aquil's scouting party during the rebellion of Pirena. During the battle, he saw Alena exchange words with Ybarro, which makes him jealous. Hitano tells Alena that she cannot fall for someone as lowborn as Ybarro. After the war, Hitano sees Ybarro courting Alena beside the river. Hitano threatens Ybarro to stay away from Alena. Alena rejects Hitano's offer to accompany her whenever she goes out. Hitano asks for Aquil's help to speak with the Queen Mother Minea, offering a large dowry for Alena's hand. When Aquil asked why Hitano was in a hurry, he replied that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma. Aquil relays the message, so Minea agrees to Hitano's offer. Amihan asked Hitano to accompany her to the mandirigma's camp, so she can see Alena's lover herself. Hitano expects the queen to punish Ybarro, but the queen just left after seeing him. Abilities Powers Other skills Hitano is proficient swordsman. When being an Ivtre, he can kill his own Ivtre-kind such as Hadezars. Weaponry Hitano is a swordsman. His scabbard bears his name. Relatives Trivia *Hitano's absence during the war between Sapiro and Hathoria implies that he may be around the same age as Alena and the others. *Since his first meeting with LilaSari, Hitano is shown to have forgotten about his love with Alena and his rivalry with Ybrahim/Ybarro. However, Hitano has not yet able to reconcile with Alena and Ybarro to bury their bitter past. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Soldier Category:Supporting character